


Febuwhump 2021: Timeless Edition

by usa123



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Burning buildings, Drama, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Wyatt Logan, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucy Preston, Protective Rufus Carlin, Suspense, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usa123/pseuds/usa123
Summary: A series of prompt fills for Febuwhump 2021.Alt 5 (Day 4 Replacement): Hostage Situation. Lucy is tired of being the one used as leverage. Hopefully her new training from Wyatt and Christopher will make this situation different.Day 15: "Run! Don't look back!". The Time Team struggles to get home after an encounter with Garcia Flynn.Day 22: Burned. Flynn traps the Time Team in a burning barn.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151156
Kudos: 16





	1. Alt 5 (Day 4 Replacement): Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Febuwhump 2021! I will be filling the prompts in four fandoms— _Supergirl_ , _Timeless_ , MCU/Avengers and _Stranger Things_ —and will be posting one work for each fandom filled with only the chapters that belong to that fandom. Almost all of these prompts stand on their own, but a few that have more than one part are notated as such, and will have their second part within the same fandom.
> 
> A full list of prompts is available on febuwhump's Tumblr, or on my own ([usaOneTwoThree](https://usaonetwothree.tumblr.com/)) under the [#febuwhump tag](https://usaonetwothree.tumblr.com/search/febuwhump). On my Tumblr, there's also my finalized plan for the month if you want to look ahead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alt 5 (Day 4 Replacement): Hostage Situation_. Lucy is tired of being the one used as leverage. Hopefully her new training from Wyatt and Christopher will make this situation

Lucy was tired of being the damsel in distress. Tired of having guns pointed at her to control Wyatt and Rufus. Tired of being the one Flynn's bodyguards grabbed, pulled close, and jabbed with the barrel of a gun.

It was because they assumed she was the helpless one. The one who couldn't escape. The one who had no combat skills.

And for the most part, they were right... except, after seeing a pattern, Wyatt and Christopher had put her, Jiya, and Rufus through a crash course in self-defense, wilderness survival and elementary first-aid. While they had come in handy every once in a while, they were all things Lucy wished she never had to know.

That still didn't stop Flynn's men from holding her captive tonight, while they robbed the house of Philo T. Farnsworth, who was credited with inventing the modern television. Luckily, Lucy had managed to get him out of the house by convincing him and his wife that they'd won free tickets to the theater that night. Farnsworth had hemmed and hawed, but eventually caved. And thankfully so. Flynn's men had shown up armed to the teeth, and judging by the swath of destruction they were leaving behind while they searched the house for who knew what, they were ready to push through anything in their way to get what they wanted.

Flynn had found some more henchmen for this job. More than he'd ever had before. Not knowing that, Wyatt and Rufus had breached Farnsworth's house while Lucy kept watch. She'd seen the supposed number of henchmen enter the house earlier, which had had her focusing on the road for new arrivals, and not people sneaking out of the alley next to it.

The goon had marched her in the house, driving the gun into her back. Only once they'd crossed the threshold had he pulled her flush against him, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved the gun up to her temple.

Lucy wasn't jaded enough to these missions to not freak out when the cool metal brushed against her skin. Her breath stuck in her throat, and panic threatened to overwhelm her. She focused on her training, and constructed the dam to hold it all back. She had to be calm (relatively speaking) and focused (as much as she could be), to evaluate her situation and her options.

Wyatt and Rufus were standing across the room from her, hands up in the air, while the other henchmen continued their search of the house.

"You okay?" Wyatt had asked her, right away, and had earned a gun butt to the head for it. He was upright again, blood dripping down his neck, staring pointedly at her.

She could do this.

Stomp on his instep, throw her head back, grab the arm around her shoulders, pull it down, slide free.

"Are you almost done up there?" the goon holding her called and at that exact moment, his grip loosened ever so slightly.

Lucy stomped and threw her head back in one smooth motion. Her crown crashed into something hard, which gave with a crunch. Pain radiated through her skull but she didn't stop. When the goon's arm went slack, she pushed it away and ran toward Wyatt, who was already on the move back toward her.

A few quick punches later, and the goon was on the ground—unconscious but not dead—and Wyatt was once again in possession of a weapon.

He hurried over to her, spun her around and looked her over.

"You good?" he asked softly.

Lucy's head hurt, but it felt surprisingly superficial. The goon hadn't harmed her otherwise. "Yeah," she was quick to say.

His mouth opened to reply, but then he looked over her shoulder, and pushed her behind him.

It took Lucy a moment to realize the other henchmen were headed down the stairs. Wyatt fired down the center, pushing them to one of the boxed-in landings, while grabbing for Rufus with his free hand.

"Let's go!"

* * *

On the outskirts of town, Wyatt screeched to a halt. "Wait," he said, barely breathing hard while Rufus and Lucy doubled over to catch their breath. "We can't go. Not yet."

"The hell we can't!" Rufus retorted. "The guy literally almost shot Lucy. It's time to head back to 2016."

"We can't let them find what they're looking for!"

"We can go back to the future, regroup, and come back to this very time to try again!"

Lucy shook her head. "We can't. Too much could have changed. This time might be different next time."

Rufus looked between the two of them, jaw slack in shock. "You're insane. Both of you." Then, he swore under his breath, shook his head, and looked back at them. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is _Day 5: "Take Me Instead"_. After Alex ( _Supergirl_ ) is shot on a mission, Winn surrenders himself to get her out safely.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!


	2. Day 15: "Run! Don't Look Back!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 15: "Run! Don't Look Back!"_. The Time Team struggles to get home after an encounter with Garcia Flynn.

It was getting harder and harder for Wyatt to pretend he was fine. He was keeping watch at the door of an old barn, while behind him, Lucy and Rufus strategized how to get back to the Lifeboat. His right hand was pressed against his left side, where Karl had gotten a lucky strike with a knife. It had only grazed Wyatt, but the wound was still bleeding, even after the pressure he was inconspicuously applying. He was lucky his entire outfit was black, otherwise his injury would be much more obvious.

He must have lost more blood than he thought though, because his head was getting heavy, and he was finding it harder and harder to stand upright. He was slouching against the cracked barn door, using all his remaining strength to keep his head up.

"Wyatt?"

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to see Lucy staring at him with concern.

"Are you with us?" she asked. Over the buzzing in his ears, he had to more read her lips than actually hear what she was saying.

"Yup," he said as clearly as he could manage. "What's the plan?"

"The Lifeboat's only about a half mile away," Rufus said. "If we wait until dark, it should be a straight shot."

"Assuming Flynn doesn't find us before then."

Lucy's brow quirked. "Yes," she said slowly. "Assuming that."

The sun was on its way down, so total darkness would be in a few hours. They were safe here in the barn—far enough out of town to not see heavy traffic and far enough off the road to avoid casual passersby. The only ones who would be out here were people seeking them out.

"Then you two grab a few," Wyatt said, knowing they had all been up for over twenty-four hours at this point. "I'll keep watch." It would be great to have some time alone, to really look at and patch up his wound. Lucy and Rufus didn't need to know. They had enough to worry about over the next few hours.

Lucy's hand was on his elbow, and it took everything Wyatt had not to throw her off. "Wyatt," she said softly. "You need a break too."

"I'll take mine when we're back in 2016," he grunted, gently shaking his elbow to dislodge her grip. "Get some rest, Lucy," he then said, returning her gentle tone.

She continued to stare at him for another long moment. "Wake me in an hour," she decided. "I'll spell you." Without waiting for an answer, she turned on a heel and walked over to the hay bales, which Rufus was circling, as if hoping for a better option.

Grinning slightly, Wyatt turned back to the door and did another scan of the area. Finding nothing, he resigned himself to counting the minutes until he heard Lucy and Rufus' breathing relax. Then, he shifted against the door frame so his injured side was pointing out and examined the wound in the fading light. There was a dark stain on his waistcoat, still wet and tacky, emanating away from his gloved hand. He didn't dare remove his hand and disturb whatever scab had managed to form beneath.

He couldn't feel it seeping further into the glove, so either he had stopped bleeding or his glove had reached saturation. He was choosing the first option.

He readjusted himself so he was leaning his arm against the door again, and absently checked the number of remaining bullets in his gun.

As the sun continued to set, Wyatt felt his eyelids wanting to do the same. He valiantly tried to keep them open, even stabbing his palm with a protruding wood shard, but despite his best efforts, they drifted lower, and lower, and eventually closed entirely.

The next thing he knew, Lucy was standing over him, while Rufus jarred him awake.

"Wha' happened?" he asked as he jolted into a sitting position, biting his bottom lip as his side protested angrily. Disoriented, he scanned his surroundings. It was totally dark. He'd slept for a few hours at least.

Now, angry at himself, he forced himself to look at his team. "Are you okay?" he asked as he levered himself to his feet one-handed, mindful of his side.

"We're fine. What happened to you?"

It took Wyatt a panicked beat to realize she wasn't talking about his side.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought," he covered quickly.

"You should have woken me up," said Lucy.

"I should have," Wyatt replied, and before she could respond, he stepped up to the barn door and peered out. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Good God, yes," Rufus said, crossing the barn in seconds. It was the fastest Wyatt had ever seen him move. "Running water and electricity, here we come."

"You two go first," Wyatt said, motioning for Lucy and Rufus to head out. "I'll bring up the rear."

Rufus hurried through the door, but Lucy paused slightly, staring uncertainly at him.

"Go," Wyatt said.

She set her jaw then followed Rufus.

Now that the adrenaline of being forced awake was wearing off, the ache in Wyatt's side was returning with a vengeance. His head was heavy and throbbing, two sensations matched by his side.

There was just half a mile between him and Dr. Bright's exam room. He could do this.

At that exact moment, Wyatt heard a car approaching from behind them.

"Get down," he hissed to Rufus and Lucy, pulling them down behind some brush with the hand holding his gun. He grunted as Rufus shifted to regain balance in his crouched position and accidentally drove his elbow into Wyatt's side.

"Sorry," Rufus whispered, to which Wyatt shook his head to symbolize silence. He couldn't have spoken anyway; he'd just barely bit back the groan threating to spill from his lips.

They waited as the car rolled by, far below the speed limit, clearly looking for something—or someone.

"It's Flynn," Lucy, who had the best viewpoint, breathed, barely audible.

"Stay still," Wyatt ordered, peering over the top of the brush, then ducking back down as the edge of the headlights came level with the hedge.

They crouched like that together while the car rolled past and continued down the road.

"Are they gone?" Rufus asked.

Wyatt looked over the top of the hedge again, seeing the headlights in the distance. In the darkness around them, they had more than enough cover to head out for the Lifeboat.

"Let's go," he said. "Before they come back."

He lifted himself to his feet and bit back another groan… at least, he thought he did. From the way Lucy looked over at him, he must not have been entirely successful.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, coming over to him.

"Not the time," he said, stepping around the brush.

Unfortunately, Lucy reached out and caught his arm, which had the effect of pulling his hand away from side.

Wyatt wasn't able to hold back a cry this time.

"What's wrong?" Lucy demanded again as Wyatt's knees buckled and he fought valiantly to stay on his feet. His vision shifted dangerously and his stomach lurched.

"Wyatt!" She was right in front of him now, eyes flashing in both concern and frustration.

He stared at her, willing his vision to focus. Even in the blur, behind her, he saw the headlights began to turn.

"Not the time." He grabbed her arm, abandoning the pressure on his side, and shoved her toward the road.

He thought they were far enough away from the road for their movements to be hidden, but the car began to speed up, fishtailing in the soft dirt as it turned toward them.

"Run!" Wyatt called, abandoning all semblance of stealth and shoving his friends forward. "Don't look back!"

"I'm not leaving you," Lucy replied, digging in her heels.

"I'm not leaving me either," he said, hoping his tone belied the warmth oozing out of his side. "But Rufus needs to get to the Lifeboat and get it started, and I need to cover you in those heels. So go."

She was still staring at him.

"Dammit, Lucy. Go!"

She nodded thinly but took off. Wyatt hobbled behind them, true to his word staying fairly close to them, angling for an outcropping of rock twenty feet away to hide behind while he covered his team.

Behind him, he heard the car screech to a halt, the doors fly open, and footsteps approaching. That stole his attention and he lost his footing. He didn't go down, but the time it took him to regain his balance separated him from Rufus and Lucy. She slowed slightly, but Wyatt waved his hand forward.

"Go!"

Wyatt had just regained his footing when he heard a gun being fired. Instinct took over and he hit the ground, hands over his head. He hit hard, knocking the wind out of him and the gun out of his hand. Pain exploded in his side.

Through the haze, he heard Lucy shriek.

He had to get up. Had to find his gun.

There were hands on his shoulders and he was pulling back his hand to punch when he recognized Rufus. He changed course at the last minute so his hit landed in Rufus' shoulder. It barely fazed the computer genius.

Huh.

"C'mon," Rufus grunted as he pulled Wyatt up.

"Lucy," Wyatt mumbled around a rapidly blurring world. "'ere's Lucy?"

"Leading them away."

"'n her _heels_?"

"Nope."

Wyatt couldn't make the connection, but suddenly they were at the Lifeboat and Rufus was helping Wyatt in.

"Lucy," Wyatt repeated.

"She's coming!" Rufus climbed past Wyatt and began readying the Lifeboat for travel.

Wyatt lurched out of his seat, toward the exit. "Lucy!"

Rufus swore, then was behind Wyatt in an instant, hauling him into his seat and strapping him in. "Stay there! Once she gets here, we're out!"

"Find h'r," Wyatt mumbled. He tried to poke at the seatbelt release but had all the coordination of a two-year-old.

He looked up when he heard someone crash against the Lifeboat, and Lucy pulling herself in.

"Let's go!" she shouted at Rufus, who was pointing a gun at her… his gun?

In a blink, Rufus was gone and Lucy was in her seat and she was looking at him, and his eyes were so very heavy.

"Don't you dare pass out on me," she warned.

He tried—he really did—but wasn't successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: _Alt 8 (Day 16 replacement): Allergies_. It's Winn (Supergirl)'s turn to take care of one of his friends when they suffer from an allergy attack.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought!


	3. Day 22: Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Day 22: Burned_. Flynn traps the Time Team in a burning barn.

"Where is Flynn?" Lucy Preston demanded as she hurried into the conference room.

Jiya spun around in her chair at the head of the table. "October 8, 1871."

"That's the start of the Great Chicago Fire."

"So he's going to stop a cow from kicking over a lamp?" Wyatt said from just over Lucy's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Assuming that was the actual cause of the fire, yes." Lucy began to pace, deep in thought. "It started to burn itself out on October 9th, but there was a lot he could influence before then. The fire department was originally sent to the wrong place, which allowed the fire to spread. He could send them further, or to the right place, depending on his goal. He could also take out the waterworks sooner, which would keep them from containing the fire as much as they did."

The door behind them swung open and Rufus came rushing in, breathing heavily. "Whaz going on?"

"Great Chicago Fire," Lucy informed him, as he dropped into a chair.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Rufus panted. "Badge didn't work at the main garage, so I had to park in the auxiliary and run over." His hand rose to clutch at his chest. "Damn. I don't know how people do that for recreation."

Wyatt snorted and clapped Rufus on the shoulder and he headed out of the room. "Let's get going. We have a fire to stop."

He was already in the hallway by the time Lucy began protesting that that wasn't necessarily the case.

* * *

"This is it?" Wyatt asked as they strode to stop in front of the O'Leary cottage.

"I guess so," Lucy said. "It's the right address, which would make that the infamous barn." She pointed off to the right, where, as if on cue, a cow came striding out of the barn into its pen.

"And I guess that's our cow," Wyatt deadpanned. He then turned to Lucy. "So what's our play here?"

"No matter what the cause, we know the fire starts here at around 8:30 PM. Until then, we should probably head into town and find Flynn and keep him from doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Simple, efficient," Wyatt replied with an approving tilt of his head. "I like it."

"I don't," Rufus chimed in. "What if he decides to hell with it and starts the fire early?"

"Then one of us should stay here," Wyatt said. "In case Flynn or his goons come around, it should be me. You two go into town, stick together, find out where Flynn is. I'll stay here and talk to the neighbors. Rendezvous back here at five. Preferably with food."

"That sounds like a better plan. Especially the food. I skipped breakfast."

Wyatt made a shooing motion. "Go then. See you in a few hours."

"Be careful," Lucy replied as she and Rufus headed toward the downtown area.

"You both too."

* * *

"We need a new plan!" Wyatt shouted, later that night, as he draped himself over Lucy and Rufus to protect them from the roof of the O'Leary barn, which was falling down around them.

They had been ambushed in town, Wyatt knocked out at the neighbors', and left tied up in the barn, while one of Flynn's henchman, who had been posing as the neighbor Wyatt had visited, poured accelerant around the area, then ignited it.

Wyatt had barely managed to get himself free, but hadn't been able to stop the henchman from penning them in the barn, which was rapidly going up in flames. He had tried to kick through the wall, but it had been reinforced somehow, not breaking down like it should. He'd turned back to his team and freed them, and now they were standing in the middle of the barn while it burned around them.

"If we let it burn a little longer, the flame should weaken the wood," Lucy coughed.

"I don't think we have that much longer," Rufus replied.

"We don't have a choice." Wyatt then lifted Rufus and Lucy's hands so they were covering their heads, before he pulled back. "I'm going to take another look. Stay here."

"Wyatt!" Lucy cried, but he was already gone.

He pounded on the wall, high, medium and low, trying to find any sort of weakness. Then, he saw it. There was a spot by the back of the barn that was bending, revealing the darkness outside. That was their out. He kicked at it, and the wood bent, just enough for one person to fit through at a time. He hurried back to Lucy and Rufus and began pushing them toward the spot.

Wyatt heard a crack from above and braced himself as a beam from the roof dropped loose. It smashed into his forearm, knocking him to his knees as the fire licked up his arm.

"Wyatt!" Lucy cried again, turning around.

"I'm fine," he spat out, rolling his arm in the dirt. Though his skin was raw and angry, it wasn't even close to the worst injury he'd had in the field. "Go!" he shouted, as they were both still staring at him.

They slipped into motion, but not fast enough. The rafters creaked ominously and more debris continued to fall. Cursing under his breath, Wyatt pushed himself to his feet, bent his head slightly and sprinted forward, catching them both around the waist and hauling them toward the hole, which was starting to spark. Once there, he pushed them through one at a time.

It took some finagling to get Lucy's hoop skirt through, but Rufus slid quickly through the second she was free. Wyatt was on his way through as well, when the roof gave way with a monstrous crack. Something crashed across his shoulders, and his world faded out to white.

* * *

He came to slowly, the smell of antiseptic pulling him into consciousness. He was lying on his stomach and staring through a hole in the bed at the tiled floor beneath him. A cough ripped up his throat, causing his head to bang into the padded table with each spasm.

"Oh God," he heard above him, then a drink with a straw was below him and he sucked greedily on it. He saw a pair of shoes in his limited vision, a shirt, a face. Lucy.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, yet somehow still demanding.

"What happened?" he coughed, as he took another pull of the water.

"The roof collapsed on you. Rufus and I had to haul you to the Lifeboat."

Wyatt shifted, trying to find a position that didn't set his back aflame. "What about Flynn?" he rasped out a moment later.

"We don't know. As far as I can tell, nothing much has changed."

"He went back there. Had to be for something."

"I know." Lucy reached up and touched his cheek. "But we can worry about that later."

There was silence for a moment then Wyatt asked, "How bad?"

"Second degree burns on your back and arm." Lucy looked up at him with a thin smile. "If you take it easy for a while, keep them clean and bandaged, you should be totally fine."

Good, that was good.

Lucy then reached for something out of Wyatt's field of vision. "Since you're stuck like that for the foreseeable future, want to watch something?" Her hand returned with a tablet, Netflims app up and preloaded.

"Sure," Wyatt said, shifting to take some weight off one shoulder. "Thanks."

She nodded up at him, and started a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our _Timeless_ Febuwhump prompts!
> 
> Up next: _Day 23: "Don't Look"_. Natasha and team fight to rescue a little girl from Hydra's clutches.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
